


Keeping your mouth occupied

by Jethny



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Jake and Tom's love is obvious for everyone, M/M, MCU cast members are attentive, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jethny/pseuds/Jethny
Summary: Given the circumstances of the possibility of a new deal between Sony and Marvel studios, Tom have to keep his mouth shut for once, for his own good and the good of everyone. People make certain Jake makes sure it happens.





	Keeping your mouth occupied

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, the idea is easy. So what? Sue me. We’re all too stressed with all this mess up thing. I thought Tom and Jake deserved a moment of peace and joy.  
Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. There is none intention to cause offence or harm against the actors.

**Can you explain me why and _how_ do I have like the half of the MCU cast members texting me to make sure I take good care of you and be certain that you don’t reveal any secret of the deal between Sony and Marvel?**

_What the heck are you talking about?_

_Who sent you what exactly?_

**Well, some are just saying that nicely, like, ‘I hope you’ll look up for Tom and make certain everything is ok for him’**

**But others are more explicit**

**Giving me _ideas_ of how I may be certain to occupy you well enough for a couple of days**

**So that you will not be able to speak**

**Like making sure your mouth is full**

**Very much _busy_**

_Oh god_

**Yeah, and you don’t wanna know who mentioned this very sexual and very detailed manner to keep your pretty mouth occupied.**

_I don’t need to know please_

**Oh yes you do Tommy.**

_Fuck yes please tell me _

**RDJ for sure sweetheart**

_I’m gonna die_

**Nooo**

**Plus, he wasn’t exactly the only one suggesting that.**

_Ok, tell me, who?_

**You don’t want to guess who?**

_Have mercy, just tell me, Jake_

**Ok ok: Sebastian is a lot more talkative than I thought he was (and funny, I like him), Anthony Mackie needs to learn where to put boundaries with people with whom he basically never talked with before, and Evans is… well, really very kind and protective with you. It's sweet.**

**But RDJ wins hands down. **

**Far too much detail. **

**The guy knows what he’s talking about if you want my opinion.**

_I will die of shame_

_Seriously… they are the worse _

**It was rather funny to be honest, even if completely not something I was expecting. I don't even know how the half of them got my number.**

_How can they even know for us, I fucking don’t know._

**Easy: we’re too obvious**

_And you love it_

**Yes I do baby.**

_I’m so screwed_

**Not yet**

_Just to be sure, what were they even talking about?_

**Well, they make sure it was pretty clear: **

**The both of us**

**In an apartment**

**During a couple of days **

**Away from all media and stuffs like that **

**You and me**

**Just fucking**

_Oh dear god_

**And mostly, very important fact (RDJ insisted on it)**

**You sucking my cock **

**To make sure your mouth is fully occupied and you can’t talk about the deal **

**For your own good baby (and mine, obviously, you have great friends, very attentive friends)**

_Fuck _

**So, what do you say?**

**Wanna join me here and suck my cock for days?**

_What a lovely gentleman offer._

_Of course I’ll be glad to, it’s always a pleasure._

_But how will you have time? With Broadway I mean._

**I could not be with you all the time, but I'll free up as much time as possible for you.**

**Just the two of us, it could be good for us, isn’t it?**

**You could decompress a little baby, relax, let me take care of you, and let all this mess settle itself, and see what will happen.**

**No matter the outcome, everything will be positive for you, everyone support you.**

**Just say yes, I miss you so much honey.**

_Well… it’s tempting._

**Say yes, Tom. **

_Is it a proposal?_

**No yet I guess. But is an offer for hot sex and sucking cock counts?**

_Hell yes.Yes, Jake. _

**Great. **

**I’m just going to thank all your thoughtful friends now and inform them your well-being is in no danger, and I’ll organize your visit.**

_I look forward._

**My cock is eager too baby. As my lips are.**

_Love you too, Jake_.

_Sorry my friends are the devil._

**I’m not. **

**Author's Note:**

> It was a short one, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
